Fall of an Angel
by The Reaper13
Summary: Kari has disappeared and Gatomon is out to find her. When she does will she find her friend or a slave to an evil Digimon who plans to do the same to Gatomon? One-shot futanari story. If you don't like this then don't read it.


**Here we go another futa story and yes I am making another one. For those who don't know what a futa is then look it up to find out. For those who do know and have a problem with this then why are you reading the story? You say you don't like them and yet you read them. What does that say about you? **

**Also I want to thank Moka McDowell for her help on giving me another good story idea and for writing down the lemon scenes. She does great work on them and I thank you my friend for helping me out. Again if you have a problem with these stories then don't read them. If you don't like them, then why are you reading them?**

**Also if you don't like these lemon scenes, but you like the other scenes before the lemon scenes begin then I will put in a warning. It will be before the lemon scene begins and it will tell you where to continue reading after the lemon scene finished. Disclaimer time, I don't anything of Digimon. The story idea and lemon scene all came from Moka McDowell. Now, let the story begin!**

**Fall of an Angel**

_Digital World_

"I'm coming Kari, just hang on."

Angewomon is seen flying in the Digital world heading towards a large dark castle.

A week ago the Digidestined kids went on a trip to the Digital world to have some fun, when they were attacked by an evil Digimon. During the fighting Angewomon got knocked out and Kari was kidnapped.

No one saw who it was that took their friend or that she was taken until after the fighting was over. Gatomon, who reverted back to her Champion form came to and didn't see who it was that attacked her. So for the next 7 days the kids looked all over the Digital and even the Dark sea world to find their friend, but after days of searching they came up empty.

There have been no signs of Kari or whoever kidnapped her. They asked every Digimon they met if they know where she was taken, but like with their search they came up with no leads. Not even the bad Digimon had any idea who took her and where she could be. This became very frustrating for the children, especially on Tai since he had to lie to his parents about where Kari was at. He didn't like lying to them, but he knew he didn't have any choice.

Then a few hours earlier Gatomon was in Kari's room sleeping and wondering where her friend is at when she received an email. She checked the computer and sees it's from Kari. The message tells Gatomon to come to the Digital world to come save her, but not to tell the others.

She explains the bad guy who kidnapped her would know if the others came, but wouldn't suspect Gatomon coming to the rescue. Gatomon was suspicious about the email, but she ignored it and went to the Digital world to save her friend. She digivolved into Angewomon and headed towards where her friend is being held at. She doesn't know how she was able to Digivolve without Kari, but didn't care she just wanted her friend back.

As she arrives to the castle she looks around and sees no guards. Angewomon found this to be strange, but decided to go on in anyways. She quietly walks into the castle towards the main hall where there is a bright light in the middle of the room. She looks around and spots what looks like to be Kari.

"Kari," whispered Angewomon as she approaches the young girl speaking in a louder tone. "I'm so glad to see you're okay."

She sees Kari smiling as she walks into the light. "I'm so glad to see you too, Angewomon."

Angewomon stops walking when she notices something different about Kari. She sees her eyes look dull, her hair has grown a little longer, and is wearing black lipstick. Her outfit looks different as well. She is wearing black leather boots, short black skirt, and sleeveless black shirt.

"Kari? What happened to you?"

Kari simply smiles at Angewomon and acts innocently. "I don't know what you mean."

"Why are you wearing that outfit?" Angewomon was getting a bad feeling about all of this and wonders what happened to her friend.

Kari tilts her head to left and again acts innocently. "I like my outfit, don't you like it? I know mistress likes it."

That word confused Angewomon. "Mistress?"

Before the angel Digimon could react she is attacked from behind causing her to yell in pain and fall to the ground. She tries to get up, but finds that her body isn't responding. She manages to move her head up and see a dark figure appearing behind Kari, laughing.

"Did I do good mistress?" asked Kari who turns around towards the female dark figure.

The woman extends her hand and stroke Kari's cheek. "You did well my little slave. You did a good job luring our prize to me."

Angewomon gasps when she sees who it is. "You."

The woman appears into the light revealing to be Lilithmon. The digivolve Mega evolution of LadyDevimon and is her dark evolution, which explains how Angewomon got taken out so easily. The evil digimon is wearing long purple robes covering her leather catsuit, she has long black hair with 2 big black wings on her back and 2 smaller wings just above her ass, her skin is pale, and dangling from her lips was a long geisha pipe. She had a bat tattoo on her forehead

"You bitch," said Angewomon in anger trying to get up, but finds that her body is still in pain. "What did you do to Kari?"

Lilithmon giggles as she wraps her arms around the young human girl and moves her close to her. "Isn't it obvious? I turned this poor, sweet, innocent girl into my personal little fuck toy. Isn't that right my pet?"

Lilithmon moved her hand down towards Kari's right breast and begins to massage it causing the young girl to moan. "Y-yes mistress it's true."

"K-Kari," said Angewomon is shock that her friend actually said yes. "What is she talking about?"

Lilithmon released Kari and motions for her to approach the angel Digimon. Kari kneels down in front of Angewomon and lifts her head up so they are face to face. "When I first came here I was scared and afraid, but Mistress Lily showed me she isn't evil and that she loves me. She was strict at first, but over time I began to obey, and love my mistress. Now, you'll do the same."

"N-never," Angewomon manages to get up and tries to grab Kari, but she moves away from the grasp of the injured Digimon. "Snap out of it Kari. I know you're still in there. She did something to you and you need to snap out of it."

Lilithmon laughs as she walks over wrapping her arms around her slave. "The only thing I did is free this little girl from the responsibilities as a Digidestined and gave her a new purpose. To be my little sex toy to do with whatever way I want."

"I'll never let you hurt her!" Angewomon charges at Lilithmon to kill her, until Kari shouted at her.

"Angewomon stop!" At that moment Angewomon stopped her attack. "You will not attack or harm my mistress. Now get on your knees."

"Kari, please don't do this," said Angewomon pleading with her friend to stop.

"I said do it," said Kari in a stern tone.

Angewomon didn't have any choice but to obey Kari. She is her human partner and has to do what she says. She gets on her knees and waits for her next orders. Lilithmon approaches the angel Digimon walking around to inspect her new catch. She is indeed a beautiful angel. It will be as much fun to turn her like she did with Kari.

She takes out a small dark ball and placed it in the back of Angewomon's neck causing her to scream. Lilithmon just laughs and sees the angel Digimon groaning in pain. "In just a few moments you'll be obedient to the both of us and then the fun will begin."

Angewomon tries to fight off whatever Lilithmon put in her, but she was too weak to fight it off. She looks up at Kari who is massaging her breasts and moaning as she can't wait to have fun. The mask covering Angewomon's face fell off and shatters into pieces. Finally her body stops struggling as she lifts her head up and smiles.

"What are your orders, mistress?"

**(The lemon scene is starting. If you don't like these scenes then skip to the end of the lemon scene. You have been warned)**

Lilithmon lit up her pipe and dragged on it, the she pulled out her cock and stroked, she glanced over to see Kari also pulling out hers.

"Suck us" said Lilithmon, blowing out a wisp of smoke.

Angewomon nodded her head, she took Lilithmon's cock in her mouth and started to suck, she took Kari's in her hand and started to stroke it.

Lilithmon moaned as the former angel of light slide her tongue all over her dick, Lilithmon dragged on her pipe and shivered in pleasure, exhale the smoke into the air. Kari moaned as the angel stocked her cock, she handled it just the right way… it felt so good. Angewomon pulled off Lilithmon's cock and pushed Kari's into her mouth, the started to stroke on Lilithmon's dick. Lilithmon cooed and shiver as the angel gripped her cock firmly yet gently.

"Hmmmm" moaned Kari "that's a good angel"

Angewomon looked up at her master, and grinned as she sucked on Kari cock and stroked Lilithmon's faster. Lilithmon grinned and shiver in pleasure and excitement… she was so close, she had sex over 49,999 times… just one more orgasm… and she can digivolve.

Angewomon switched cock again, just as Kari moaned and came all over her face, Angewomon turned her mouth back to caught as much as she could, she swallowed the sweet nectar her master gave her. She licked her lips and cleaned her master cock… then she turned her head back to Lilithmon's and started to suck as she gently stroking Kari's cock.

Lilithmon could wait, she grabbed the angles head and quickly made her suck, making her suck harder, faster and deeper. Lilithmon's wings started to flutter, her eyes rolled, her body shook… she came into Angewomon mouth, forcing her to swallow all of the demonic white sperm. Lilithmon stepped back and started to glow

A orb of dark energy formed over Lilithmon, she slowly reached her hand up towards her prize.

"Lilithmon digivolve to" said Lilithmon, reaching into the orb

The orb fell down onto Lilithmon, burning her purple dress, reviling her sluttly lingerie underneath, her breast grew a little bigger ripping her bra, as did her ass… her cock grew an inch and got a little fatter ripping her panties. Her wings double in size and neatly wrapped over her enlarged breast and crouch. A whip formed in her hand that she swung around with gaze, smiling as it snapped. She then stood tale… and started to giggle excitedly at her new form

"Lilithmon (Lust Mode)" yelled Lilithmon (Lust Mode)

Kari's was stunned at her mater new beauty… she look… so beautiful.

"M-Master" said Kari

Lilithmon (Lust Mode) looked over and pet Kari.

"thank you my slave… because of you, I am now perfect… I think you need a reward" said Lilithmon (Lust Mode) "both of you"

Angewomon smiled, she like rewards… a sudden energy washed over her.

"Angewomon… Dark Morph digivolve to… Lilithmon" said the new Lilithmon

Lilithmon stood up and looked down at her new form… and her new appendage.

"I HAVE A COCK?" scream Lilithmon

"duh… all Lilithmon's have cock… were a goddess of lust… we live to fuck, so yes we'd have cocks" said Lilithmon (Lust Mode) "now… lets rape Kari"

"yeeeeeeeeeah" said Kari happily

_Lilithmon (Lust Mode's) bed room_

Kari was sucking on her former digimon cock with a smile on her face as her master pushed her new size cock up her ass, her was stocking her cock as fast as she could, loving the two cock in her. Lilithmon bite her lip and rolled her eyes, her new cock felt so good… she glazed over at her new Master, Lilithmon (Lust Mode) and couldn't wait till she was that beautiful

"Ahhh" moaned Lilithmon, cumming into Kari's mouth… just other 49,999 orgasms to go

Kari moaned happily at the hot sperm on her face and in her mouth, then started to suck again. Lilithmon (Lust Mode) was enjoying her new form a lot, her cock being thicker then normal made Kari's ass feel very tight to her meaty cock.

"Hmmm, yeah so good" moaned Lilithmon (Lust Mode) "so good"

Lilithmon (Lust Mode) moaned and exploded in the human girls ass, filling her up with her creamy goo.

"Oh yeah" said Lilithmon (Lust Mode) lighting up her pipe.

Lilithmon (Lust Mode) dragged on her pipe, exhale the smoke softly… thinking about something… a problem, what if both her and Lilithmon want Anal or a BJ at the same time, she was a problem

"Grab your shit girls… where going hunting" said Lilithmon (Lust Mode)

"I know where we can hunt" aid Kari with a gin

**(End of lemon scene)**

_Human world_

Sora wakes up hearing a knock on her door. She has been in New York for a few days with Mimi who left yesterday to see a friend of hers and won't be back until the next day leaving Sora alone in the big fancy apartment. The young red head girl thought she was going to get a goodnight's sleep when the knock on the door began getting louder.

"Hold your horses I'm coming!" shouted Sora as she gets up and heads towards the door.

She opens the door and is shock to see its Kari. "Hello Sora, how are you?"

Sora pulls Kari in for a hug and is happy to see the girl is alive. "Where the hell have you been? We have been worried sick about you…wait, how did you get here? Why didn't your brother call me that you came back? And why are you wearing that outfit?"

Kari giggles and breaks the hug. "I'll tell you everything later, but first are you alone?"

Sora is confuse by Kari's question, but decides to answer her anyways. "Yes, Mimi will be back by tomorrow, Biyomon is in the Digital world, and Mimi's parents left to see some friends. Why?"

Kari's smile grew, which is making Sora uncomfortable. "Because the night is young and I wouldn't want anyone to disturb our fun."

Sora backs away a little from Kari getting scared of the girl. "Wh-what fun?"

Kari sees two dark figures appearing behind Sora who is unaware of this. She smiles and begins to take her shirt off. Sora was about to say something when she feels someone behind her. She turns around and sees Lilithmon (Lust Mode). "Our fun my little toy."

**What did you think? Not bad I hope and I want to thank again Moka McDowell for her help on the story. I appreciate it and I hope everyone likes how it went. If you liked it then leave some comments and let me know what you guys thought. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review if you're just going to leave flame comments. Take care and see you all next time.**


End file.
